Rumor Has It
by KingRabbit
Summary: Allen finds out Lavi cheated on him and they break up. After Spending a night in Kanda's bed, he decides that its where he belongs. and even with rumors flying arund, they hold strong to each other. yullen, AU, yaoi, swearing. plz review


**Note: These one-shots will be the death of me. I can't work on my other story with them running rampant in my head... Sniffle... Oh and I just want to say that in this one, Allen's arm isn't black. It just wouldn't have fit right... Ugh and I'm so mean to Lavi in this one. And he's like, one of my favorite characters too! But I wrote this to a song and making him that way seemed to help the story go long so... Be warned.**

**also, the ending is a bit rushed because i got tired of writing it. i mean, i didn't even know it was as many words as it is, so... you can see why. ^_^'**

**Rating: M for swearing, sex, and implications.**

**Warnings: potental spoilers**

**Rumor Has It**

"So, basically, you're cheat

ing on me." I said slowly, expression carefully blank, voice empty. Inside I felt like I was being torn apart. How many years now has it been since we started going out? I think we'd be hitting three next week.

Lavi had the gall to look hurt. "Allen, I-"

"Just... Don't. I don't want to hear it."

He didn't deny it. He didn't deny it. He didn't deny it. The words repeated themselves in my head, each letter another piece of my heart falling apart and being crushed into a fine powder.

"But Allen, I..." His voice trailed off. That was his chance to say something. Besides, we've been over this already. Each time he failed to deny the accusation; each time he always had the disappointed look - the one someone makes when the proverbial cat is out of the bag.

"Get out." I say.

He gives me a shocked look. "Allen..."

There were too many signs; too many obvious signs that yelled 'Lavi cheated!'.

"I said 'get out'. Now go."

Since when does Lavi wear tropical perfume?

He slowly reaches toward me but I step back with a shake of my head.

Since when does Lavi have emerald hair?

"Just go." I hate how my voice wobbles slightly as I speak - the only indication as to how I'm really feeling.

Since when has Lavi found Lenalee attractive?

His eyes widen before he let's his arms drop and turns, grabbing his keys on his way to the door.

Since when... I thought she was my friend, the sister that I never had.

The moment his back is turned, my mask begins cracking. Tears well up in my eyes, my eyebrows knit together, my lip is caught between my teeth.

And Lavi... He's the one I love... So why...?

I scrunch my eyes closed, refusing to let my sob out as the tears begin falling. I open them back up only to meet wide, vivid green. I let him see how betrayed I feel, how much I'm hurting before I turn away and make my way to the bedroom, slamming the door on my way. The sob finally breaks free as I hear the front door close and the engine of Lavi's car start.

I don't cry for long, I refuse to. No matter how much I'm hurting, no matter how much I want to just fall apart, I can't. I have places to be and people to meet.

So after maybe ten minutes, I stand, stretch, and proceed to the bathroom to wash my face. Once the residue of my tears has completely vanished, I dress in casual clothes, opting to be comfortable. I may be having lunch with some representatives from a record company, but it was JUST lunch. I've known them for longer than I'd care to remember.

Mostly because they were, unfortunately, my family.

With a heavy sigh, and an even heavier heart, I opened the door and drove downtown.

.

.

.

.

"Allen!"

I had no time to dodge the hug. It sent me crashing to the floor with a rather heavy Lolita on me.

"Ugh... Rhode! Why?" I cried, holding my bruised head.

"I missed you! You hardly ever come around any more!" Rhode cried before she began choking the living daylights out of me.

"R-Rhode! C-can't brea-breath!"

"Rhode, leave the poor boy alone." Came a new voice.

"Awww... But I-"

"If he dies then you can't play with him anymore." Tyki said, cutting off Rhode's whining.

She pouted as she thought, considering.

I on the other was barely conscious, black spots appearing in my vision. I gasped, gulping in air as she finally let go, seeming to decide that Tyki was right. Said man offered his hand to help me up as Rhode danced back toward the table of the restaurant they were eating in.

I gladly accepted the hand, using it to steady me as I wobbled.

"She got you good that time." Tyki said in an amused voice. I pouted before following him to where the rest of the family was already seated.

"She gets me every time. There's no avoiding her." I replied.

Tyki laughed as he moved to take his seat. "Too right you are."

I grinned at him before greeting everyone else and taking my seat across from Tyki and beside Rhode.

"Hmm? What're you guys chatting about?" She asked, tilting her head, and curious smile on her face.

"Ways to make Sweet Tooth over there eat his veggies." I answered smoothly. There was an indignant growl from Skin while everyone else laughed.

Lunch lasted almost two hours as everyone told about how their lives were going since when they'd last been together. Apparently Lulu was getting married after about five years of being together with her boyfriend. The wedding was in May. Or at least that was the time they were shooting for. Still a good ten months until then.

"Oh! And Allen, before I forget." Said Adam, drawing everyone's attention.

"Hmm?" I asked around my chocolate dessert, tilting my head questioningly.

"We might be signing some records with, if everything goes well, Order Records."

I choked on my food. Down the table, gasps and exclamations could be heard. Disbelief and excitement was heavy in the air. Chugging my water, I gasped and stared wide-eyed at the family head.

"You serious?"

He chuckled. "Would I lie?"

If a deal was signed with them, it would benefit both companies as well as the one they were signing for.

"Who's the lucky artist?" Davitte asked from down the table. It was obvious he hadn't been paying any attention to the conversation.

Everyone who wasn't Davitte or Jasdero rolled their eyes.

"Allen of course!" Said Adam, smiling proudly at me, making it seem like the whole thing wasn't surprising.

I squirmed, elated at the obvious praise. I could feel my cheeks warm and knew they were probably a light pink by now from the collection of "awww!'s" around the table.

"We need to celebrate!" Tyki exclaimed.

"No! Any celebration must be saved until after it's confirmed!" Yelled Rhode, jumping out of her seat and latching onto my arm. "Otherwise it's not the same!"

"Fine, let's drink anyway!" Threw in the twins simultaneously. The others cheered in agreement.

"You do realize its only two pm right?" I asked, rolling my eyes in exaggeration.

"Who cares? Or we can go out tonight. Unless you have prior plans?" Said Tyki.

Yeah, I DID have prior plans. But it was unlikely I'd follow through with them at this point.

"Nope! I'm free." I replied.

"Good. Then it's decided."

"Hey, I never agreed!"

Tyki blinked. "But why not?"

"I don't know... Just not feeling up to it." I replied quietly.

Everyone looked up at my sudden lapse into depression, concern written on their faces. I smiled reassuringly - the kind of smile that said 'there's nothing you need to see here', or more accurately, 'there IS something here but I just don't want you to know so I'm not going to talk about it'.

"Well, either way, we're dragging you along." Said Tyki.

With a roll of my eyes I said "Of course. Why am I not surprised?"

"Because our calling in life is to mess with yours." Answered Sheryl.

Chuckles resonated around the table.

"So I'll come get you around eight-thirty or so?"

With an exasperated sigh, I agreed.

.

.

.

.

Lavi was back when I got home. Ignoring him completely, I walked into my office to work on whatever. Usually it was composing a new piece, or sometimes it was working on an old one - just tweaking and doing what came to mind. Lavi followed, trying to catch my attention, only to receive a door slammed in his face.

Today I could hardly concentrate, could hardly even spare a thought. A piece slowly started making itself known in my mind, but it kept out of reach much to my continuous annoyance. It was a duet of sorts, for the piano and something else - though for the life of me I couldn't figure our what. It wasn't a voice - though it certainly would fit.

Usually Lavi was my inspiration, my muse of sorts. But ever since I first heard the rumors he was cheating on me, my muse stopped being my muse. I hadn't believed it at first, but then signs started popping up. Still, I dismissed it, ignored the whispers and rumors, and just continued. But doubt had been planted and I confronted him. When he didn't deny it, well, I couldn't help but feel it was true. Things settled for a while, and then the signs began again. But ever since that first denial, I haven't been able to compose. Even a simple tune seemed to be beyond me.

I didn't even realize when I'd started crying, the tears falling silently as I stared at the black paper in front of me. With a weary sigh, I gave up. Besides, I had exactly an hour before Tyki arrived. Seriously, had I really been in here that long?

I took a quick shower, towel drying my hair when I was done. I heard the TV on in the living room, something that sounded like comedy from the laughter. Casting it from my mind I looked through my closet for something casual to wear. Pulling out a black button up, I quickly threw on a white long sleeved t-shirt and white jeans, using a checkered scarf as a belt, the fringe hanging to my right knee. Throwing some pins in my hair to keep it out of my face, I put a black leather bracelet on my wrist with my silver watch on the other. Glancing down at the piece, I saw it was exactly eight-thirty. Grabbing my wallet off the dresser as well as my keys, I went to wait at the door.

"Whoa, look at you. Going somewhere?" Said Lavi, looking me up and down. I gave a single nod, not looking at him.

"I thought we had plans?"

"I don't know, Lavi, do we? Cuz as far as I know, you don't have any interest in our relationship any more." I snapped sarcastically, glaring holes into him.

He flinched, rubbing the back of his head. "Look, Allen..."

"Just don't, Lavi. I really don't want to deal with this - or you. So you better not be here when I get back." I said, looking toward the driveway as headlights turned in. I heard Tyki get out and opened the door, about to walk out.

"Huh? But I live here too!" Lavi yelled.

"Yeah, but you seem to forget whose house this is."

"Where do you expect me to go? The one person I could ask would murder me first."

"I really don't care, Lavi. Go ask Lenalee or something." I couldn't help but spit her name like it was a bad piece of food, bile and the burn of betrayal rising in my throat. Pushing it down I turned to walk out and hit into Tyki, almost falling if not for him catching me. He cast a curious glance between Lavi, obviously having heard some, if not most, of our argument. I ushered him out before he could ask or say anything, slamming the door after me.

My poor doors, taking more and more damage every time I was mad. If there was some kind of spa treatment for doors I'd probably send them there for a reprieve.

The car was filled with an awkward silence that even the radio deemed unfit to break.

Tyki sighed after a while, signaling as he pulled onto the highway. "So what was that about?"

"Nothing." I said curtly, glaring out the window, hands clenched in my lap. The city sparkled, the lights rivaling those in the sky above - what was visible at least.

"Uh-huh. Have you ever played the card game bullshit? Heard its pretty fun."

"Heard of it, never played it. What's that got to- oh."

"Yup. You're the dealer. Now, what's going on between you and Red?"

It wasn't until we were off the highway that I answered. "Lavi cheated on me."

"What?"

"Yeah..."

"The son of a... With who?"

"Lenalee..."

"That bastard..." Tyki trailed off into nonsense mutters about ways to kill the redhead without being caught. "Want me and Sheryl to kill him?"

"No it's ok. I rather like having you guys NOT in jail. Not to mention that if you say anything then everyone else will get involved. So you're not going to say anything, right?"

"I-"

"Right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Thought so."

"Your scary sometimes, boy."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Simple, it's fun."

"Jerk."

"Of course."

By then we'd pulled up in front of a popular nightclub, the line stretching down the block and around the corner. Tyki pulled up to the valet and we stepped out. Most immediately recognized us, their screams catching the eyes of those that didn't, drawing their attention as well. Tyki and I just walked into the building, the bouncers stepping aside to let us pass.

"Now let's see... Ah! There's Sheryl." Tyki said, his voice barely audible over the sound of music. Weaving our way through the crowd, we joined Sheryl, Skin, Lulu, and the twins at a VIP table that overlooked the club from a raised platform.

After initial greetings I looked around. "No Adam?"

"Nope." Said Sheryl. "He said he had some work to do but sends his regards and hopes we enjoy ourselves. Or something like that."

I nodded in understanding.

The waitress walked up then and we placed our orders - I just got some vodka. Even though I hadn't eaten supper, after arguing with Lavi, I just didn't feel hungry. No one commented on my lack food, likely assuming I'd eaten earlier. As long as they didn't ask, I was happy.

Slowly those of us who weren't driving became more and more intoxicated, though I stayed slightly below my limits. I may have wanted to forget about Lavi, but I did want to remember whom I went home with, because yes, just to spite the man, I was going to either take someone back to my place or go with them to theirs. Mean and disgusting, I know, but I don't think I could care less at the moment.

Or at least that's what I kept telling myself.

Kanda Yuu was a bastard - but he looked like an out of place lonely bastard at the moment. And really, I was curious. He really didn't come off as the type to hang out at a club - especially alone. I drew his attention by telling him so.

"Moyashi?" He asked, frowning as he looked at me. I rolled my eyes with 'duh' and a smirk. He continued staring at me.

"Keep staring, but I'm not going to magically morph into someone else." I replied with a snort, sitting next to him in his booth and placed my drink on the table. His hair was tied low, loosely with his left side fringe tucked behind his ear, dark eyes watching me in mild amusement as he noticed my buzzed state. A red T-shirt under a long sleeved white button up not unlike my black one showed off his lean and discreetly muscled form while dark blue jeans with a faded effect hid his long, thin legs that I was NOT trying to keep my eyes off. I blamed it on jealously over him being taller.

Kanda rolled his eyes, resting on the palm of his hand. "So what are you doing here?" he asked.

I shrugged. "What? Is it illegal for me to be here?"

I will admit that I was indeed baiting him. Some simple-minded banter with a fellow musician seemed like a good distraction. That it was Kanda only added to the appeal of the idea.

"You know what I mean."

I hesitated. He obviously wasn't in the mood for an argument. Looking into the crowd I shrugged again. "Didn't want to be at home."

Kanda was silent for a while before sighing. "So I guess it's true?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"About him and Lenalee."

"You don't seem like the kind to listen to rumors."

"And you don't seem like the kind to drink until you forget."

"I can be surprising."

"Well, there you go. But you didn't answer my question."

"... Yes it's true."

"... He's a fool then."

"That's one word."

"... And what would you use?"

I took a gulp of my drink, the liquid burning as it made its way down my throat and warmed my stomach. "An asshole. But not your type of asshole. If he wanted to be with her he should've broken up with me or something. Instead he goes behind my back and proceeds to humiliate me by sleeping with the younger sister of the owner of Order Records, a company we might be signing a deal with and- shit. I shouldn't have said that. Now Adams going to kill me..." I sighed miserably, glaring at the drink that my hand was slowly bringing to my lips before finishing it off and ordering another.

"Calm down, Moyashi, I already know." Kanda said with a roll of his eyes.

"Y-you do?" I asked, frowning and tilting my head in confusion, all the while pouting at the use of my nickname.

"I'm the who suggested the deal."

I stared at him with wide-eyes, his words slowly sinking in. "You-what-why?"

"Idiot. Obviously it's beneficial to everyone involved." He said.

"Well, I know that already."

"Don't ask if you know the answer!"

"Well I only had speculation, you twat. Besides, I had to see why a guy like you with close to zero brain cells would suggest something like that."

"Like your really one to talk."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Kanda just grinned in such away that never ceased to piss me off.

"Yeah? Well your face!"

The other man just blinked at the horrible retort as I just downed the new drink and stared with flaming cheeks back into the crowd. A choking sound made me pause before I turned to look at Kanda, who was snickering and trying to keep from releasing a full laugh. I blinked at him before jumping up with one knee on the seat and one hand on the table for balance, my other hand on his forehead.

"Your temperature seems fine..." I muttered, frowning. He grabbed my hand to pull away from his face, though to my confusion he didn't let go of it.

"Maybe your the one with a fever." Kanda muttered. I pouted at him, even more confused when his eyes seemed glued to my lips. Shaking my head to clear the thoughts, I sat back down, signaling a waiter for a refill.

"You sure you want to be doing that?" The dark-haired man asked.

"The way I see it, why not? This way I can blame it on the alcohol when I wake up in someone else's bed in the morning." I replied.

Kanda gave me a shocked look. "Why would you go home with someone?"

"Because, I-" I hesitated. "I want to..."

"Want to what?" Kanda pressed.

I frowned. "What do you care?" I snapped. His disapproving expression caught me off guard.

"You want to get back at him." He stated simply.

"What would you know about it?" I hissed, glaring brokenly at him.

"I know you won't be able to blame your regret on these drinks you keep chugging back."

"Yeah? So what do you suggest?"

"Do whatever the hell you want because you WANT to do it."

When he said that, I don't think he expected me to kiss him. Hell, neither did I.

It was quick, yet filled with desire and want with an underlying current of hesitation and something else.

When Kanda didn't respond, I pulled back, cheeks the only indication of my shame. Why would I do that? And more importantly, why would I do that with HIM of all people?

"S-sorry. I don't know what got into me. I'll be going now."

I didn't get the chance to leave. Just as I'd begun to rise from the seat, Kanda pulled on my arm, the one I'd forgotten was still in his grip. The results was me falling backwards until I was sitting on his lap. He then leaned down and captured my lips with his own in a much deeper kiss. His arm snaked under my shoulders for support while his other cupped my jaw tilting my head to better angle it. I stopped thinking and just followed his lead, my hands tangling in his long black hair, pulling him closer as I opened my mouth to his demanding tongue. I moaned as his and my own slid and twined, pressing and pushing in all the right ways. With a full body shiver, I let him take over, his tongue exploring my mouth as he swallowed my gasps and pants. His teeth bit my now kiss-swollen lips before pulling back for a quick breath. Then he returned to tasting all I had to offer.

But being human unfortunately requires oxygen. I jerked my head to the side, gulping down air into my deprived lungs, moaning as he went to work on leaving marks on my neck.

It had been too long since I felt the closeness, the attention and the pleasure, of another human. Lavi hadn't touched me this way since when he first started cheating, I realize that now. What Kanda would find was nothing but smooth, clear skin, no marks of someone else. That almost made me happy. By now, I was sure that he'd made plenty of his own. After all, I may sleep in the same bed with Lavi, but the once-warm body was now colder than even Kanda could compare to, the once raging fire had burned down to ashes - not even a spark remained.

I hummed in appreciation as Kanda licked my ear before sliding down and biting the hollow at the base of my throat. My collarbones were next to receive his attention as he pushed my shirt aside just enough to access them. It was then that I noticed the hand that had previously been on my face, now slipped under my shirt to play elsewhere.

"K-Kanda... Not... Not here..." I murmured, my thoughts broken as one nipple was pinched, sending pleasure through my body and straight south.

"You sure?" He asked, leaning away just enough to look me in the eyes.

I hesitated a moment, looking away. When I returned my gaze to his, he saw nothing but my sureness. "Yeah." I said with a nod.

He smirked before helping me off him. With his arm around my waist holding me close, we slowly made it through the crowd. Slowly because it seemed that at that moment everyone in the club decided they wanted to dance.

"And just exactly where are you taking our little Allen?" Said Sheryl, popping up from my left. I jumped away - which just happened to be into Kanda.

I gripped the cloth over my heart. "Don't do that!" I snapped.

I went ignored as Tyki came in from the other side.

"Yes, we'd like to know." Said Tyki. I frowned at them, my expression mirroring Kanda's.

"Home." Came the curt answer.

"And where might that be?"

"Uh, guys? I know him." I said, drawing the two older men's attention.

"You do?" Asked Sheryl.

I nodded. "We went to school together." I answered.

Kanda was also the one who introduced me to Lavi - though it had been done so reluctantly. But even with Lavi cheating, Kanda was still a valued friend, even if the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Oh, well if that's the case, have fun." And just like that, they vanished.

"What the hell was that?" Kanda asked, looking in the direction the two had gone in.

"Let's say family and leave it at that." I said with an exasperated sigh.

He grunted in reply before continuing the lead out the door.

.

.

.

.

I shivered, moaning to the feel of Kanda's mouth trailing down my neck, down my chest, down my stomach, down down down... My soft pants and gasps filled the room, the occasional moan following after them. Those moans became more frequent and louder as warm breath ghosted over my snowy curls.

"Well that disproves the idea that you bleach your hair." Kanda murmured. I didn't have time to reply as his mouth engulfed my arousal. I cried out, hands tangling in dark hair as suction and tongue -and OH GOD TEETH!- were added.

"K-Kanda..." I whimpered, mind completely blank as the coil tightened in my lower stomach. Arching off the bed I cried out again, Kanda's name the only legible word leaving my lips.

At least, it was until the coil snapped.

Through the pleasure and bliss filled haze, I hardly registered that Kanda had pulled away, his touch leaving me completely.

Blinking lazily, I shakily sat up. "Kanda?" I called uncertainly. He stood by the window, his beautiful body illuminated by the bright full moon. He stood silent and stiff, a deep frown on his face. Slipping off the bed, I grabbed the closest piece of clothing, which just happened to be his white button-up, and slipped it on before slowly walking toward him.

"Kanda?" I whispered, hesitantly reaching for his arm. Just as I brushed his shoulder, he leaned away.

"Kanda, I'm sorry." I whispered, hating how my voice cracked. I didn't understand why I felt guilty, why I felt like a horrible person. Though I guess I should have realized something so obvious.

The funniest part is, it wasn't because of Lavi. It was because I said Lavi's name while Kanda was the one bringing me my release.

"Just forget about it." He finally said. My heart twisted at his blank expression, how his eyes spoke of the sadness and hurt he felt.

I shook my head. "No. I cant just forget about it..." I said, leaning into his shoulder. "I wanted this... I WANT this... And I didn't mean to hurt you..."

Tears began streaming down my face and onto his shoulder as a sob escaped me. "I'm sorry, Kanda. I'm so sorry..."

Kanda sighed before he turned, pulling me into his chest. I snuggled closer, sobbing quietly.

"Baka Moyashi..." He murmured, stroking my hair. I hummed, leaning into his hand.

"Kanda... will you..."

"What?"

"Will you make me forget?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to make me forget about Lavi. I want you to make me forget until it's only your name that falls from my lips at ALL times."

"M-Moyashi..." I could hear the blush on his voice.

"Please?"

I looked up into his shocked and confused eyes as he let my words sink in. After that, he smiled - not smirked, not grinned, smiled. My heart fluttered at the sight before we met halfway in an uncertain kiss.

"Kanda..." I whispered, my voice like a prayer. We walked until my knees hit the bed and we tumbled down, the shirt discarded somewhere along the way.

"Allen..." Kanda whispered back. I hummed with happiness when he spoke my name. His fingers trailed light, fiery touches down my sides to my hips, from my hips to my thighs. I spread my legs wider as he kneeled in front of the bed for better access.

I squirmed as one finger slipped in (when did he put lube on his hands?) and began pressing against my walls, curling and pushing deeper. Soon another joined the first, followed by a third. The sting was both familiar as wells as foreign.

"Ngh! Kanda...!" I whimpered. He was close to it... Close to that one spot and was-

There.

Stars danced across my vision and I arched high, my voice going even higher.

"Ah! Again!" I begged. Kanda complied.

"Can you come from just my fingers?" He asked curiously, seemingly more to himself than me.

I shivered. "Who... Who could- Haah!"

"I guess you can."

Pouting at him, I moved weakly further into the bed as he climbed on. I stopped when I touched the pillows.

"Ready?" He asked, having moved into position. I wrapped my legs around him in response, nodding. He leaned forward for a quick kiss as he pushed in. My voice caught between a moan of pleasure and a cry of pain. I dug my nails into his back, tears brimming my eyes as he stilled and waited. My legs pulled him closer still and I turned my head to kiss him deeply. When we finally pulled away to breath I gave him the signal and he licked away my tears as he pulled his hips back until he was almost out before snapping them forward, hitting that wonderful bundle of nerves dead-on.

"Kanda!" I screamed, arching into him and spreading my legs even wider, anything to allow him to go deeper. He felt so good inside, like... I can't even describe it. It was just that amazing.

"K-Kan..da!" His name repeatedly fell from my lips; the only thoughts in my mind was of Kanda.

"Ha-Harder!" I cried, eyes wide, vision surreal. Everything swam in my pleasure filled gaze, like I was looking through a layer of water. Though that could have been my tears.

"Moyashi..." Kanda moaned. I knew he was close, just as I was. He grabbed hold of my neglected arousal and began pumping it, the added pleasure too much for my already overwhelmed mind and I came undone with a scream of THIS man's name, of Kanda. Said man followed immediately after and I could almost feel him in my soul with how deep he was.

I moaned slowly, pulling - as impossible as it seemed - Kanda closer as I buried my face in the junction where his shoulder and neck met.

"...Aren..." The way he said my name made me do a double-take.

"Kanda, I-"

"Don't..."

I smiled warmly, kissing his neck just as he rolled over, slipping out at the same time. I frowned when I felt his liquids following.

Kanda snorted at my expression before pulling me close, me being more than happy to comply.

"Mmm... Kanda..." I hummed sleepily, eyes drifting closed. Kanda stroked my hair, something I'd always been fond of, as he too, began to fall asleep.

.

.

.

"Nooo... S'too cold..." I whined sleepily. Above me was a chuckle before the warm body allowed my insistent hands to pull him back. I smiled softly as I snuggled closer. Bright sunlight fell lazily upon us, making falling back asleep even more impossible.

Not that I could care with fingers tracing nameless shapes and figured up and down my sides and down my leg which had been draped over his.

"Get up, Moyashi." Murmured Kanda, kissing the marks he'd left almost completely covering my neck. I hummed, tilting my head to give him more room.

"Don't wanna..." I said, sighing contently at the ministrations.

"Would breakfast change your mind?"

I froze. "What kind of breakfast we talking about here?"

"A big one."

"A big one?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well, then, I guess I could force myself out of bed..."

"Good."

It didn't take much after that before I was up, once again wearing his clothes as I follows him into his apartment kitchen. I sat on a stool in from of the counter as I watched him work his magic.

I'd never admit it, but I loved Kanda's cooking. There weren't many that could even hope to compare.

"Kanda?"

"Hmm?"

"How long?"

He paused in the midst of cracking an egg.

"Since before Lavi."

I smiled, feeling fluttery and all that other gooeyness that's supposed to come when someone confesses to you.

As promised, I got a big breakfast. I almost ate Kanda out of house and home much to my horror. For once, he just brushed it off and said he could get more. I smiled at that.

What surprised us both was that

my smiles were genuine. I felt like I hadn't smiled like this in so long, I almost - no, I DID forget what it felt like. Kanda wasn't complaining, so I didn't mention it either.

It was almost noon by the time he'd reluctantly took me home. I didn't want to go either. It just felt so damn RIGHT being by his side. So we planned something out before I got out of the car with a quick kiss.

I really wish I hadn't. By now he'd already pulled out of the drive-way and was down the road.

"I thought I told you not to be here." I said, my high mood plummeting off a cliff with no parachute.

"And I did leave. In fact, I just got back about an hour ago." Replied Lavi. I frowned before walking past him toward the bedroom to change.

"Where were you?" He asked. I ignored him up to the point where he grabbed my arm and spun me to face him.

"Out." Was my icy reply. He frowned as he looked at my neck.

"Who?"

"None of your business."

"WHO?"

"Ah! That hurts! Let go!" I cradled my wrist to my chest, bruises already starting to form. Lavi gave me a guilty look and an apology.

I tossed it out the window. "Just leave, Lavi. Pack your things and go."

"Fine."

He was gone that afternoon. To where? I didn't know.

But even so, I had to fight back tears as he drove away.

.

.

.

.

"It's a done deal." Adam said, barely concealed pride hidden in his voice.

A grin slowly spread across my face. Beside me Sheryl flooded an unsuspecting world with his excitement. Tyki only smirked, saying of course and that they'd be fools not to have made the deal.

I was happy because I'd be working with Kanda.

"So when are we doing it?" I asked.

"We have one month before any kind of recording starts. So you have time to think something up." Replied Adam.

"You might want to get a hold of that young man so you can work something out." Said Sheryl.

"Something tells me they might not be getting much work done." Tyki chuckled. I elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to drop his cigarette.

Adam look at me curiously. "And what might be going on here?"

I blushed a shuffled my feet. "I-well-uh..."

"He's seeing Mr. Kanda." Said Tyki, still rubbing his side.

"'Seeing' as in...?"

"Dating."

"So it's confirmed."

I frowned. "What's confirmed?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a few rumors that've been going around."

"Already?"

"What do you mean 'already'?"

"We only decided to officially start dating yesterday."

By now my whole family knew about Lavi's cheating. They also knew about that night I went home with Kanda a few weeks back.

Seriously, was nothing secret in this family?

No, probably not.

"Ah well, either way. Just make sure something productive is done by the end of the day."

.

.

.

.

Productive? Probably not.

Fun? Oh hell yes.

"We really should get back to work." I mumbled, snuggling closer. Kanda sighed in reluctant agreement and held me tighter. I didn't care if I was covered in both our messes, or that my bed was, I was too warm and comfortable with my naked body pressing against his own.

"So, did you think of anything?" He asked.

I smirked against his bare chest. "It was impossible to think at all."

Kanda snorted. "As nice as that is to know, I meant before."

"Oh. Uhm. Sorta. It's just a rough tune that's slowly becoming more fine. You want to see it?" I asked, looking up. He nodded and I slipped from his side, padding barefoot across the cold floor to my office before going back again, papers in hand. Standing on the low bed, I walked over to him before settling so I was straddling his hips and handed over the score.

He hummed out the tune as he read it. I noted the places that he stumbled and from there we set about fixing it. It was the same tune that had been stuck in my head since there was a confirmation that Lavi cheated. The same tune that was meant to be a duet. It was decided that the other instrument was to be a violin - which was where Kanda came in. Also...

"I'm not singing." I said blankly.

Kanda frowned. "Why not?"

"Because my voice isn't meant to be shared with the world."

"If your saying you can't then we both know that's a load of bullshit."

"I'm not saying I can't. I'm saying I won't. Singing for you is one thing. For someone else is out of the question."

"Then forget that it's being recorded and sing to me."

I really didn't have anything to say to that. I leaned forward until my head rested on his shoulder, which wasn't that far with the way he was propped up on the pillows, and began mumbling nonsense into the skin.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I asked, my voiced muffled by his neck as I began kissing it. I nipped at his ear, smirking at the sigh he released. My hands glided up his sides until they reached the short hairs at the back of his neck where I gently toyed with the dark strands and tickled the skin, making Kanda give a relaxed moan. I watched as he placed the papers on the bedside table before reaching to rest his hands on my hips. His thumbs rubbed circles around the bones as he leaned back. I took the hint and turned so I could kiss him, closing my eyes when we connected. This time I took control, gently biting his lip. He opened up to me and I slipped my tongue in, tasting and rubbing, tickling and touching, until he began to push back. I retreated and he returned the favor. I sighed contently, letting my hands drop to his chest so I could trace his well defined lines as well as the curving black tattoo that rested on his left side.

Even with the kiss slow and languid, it was hard to remember to breathe through my nose. Pulling back, I took a lungful of air before moving back in.

"Thought you wanted to go for a walk." Kanda murmured. I hummed in reply before kissing down his jaw as I moved to lay claim to his neck. I kept most of my marks below his shirt line, though on occasion there were some just below the curve of his neck. He tilted his head to the side so I had more room to work, giving a gleeful smile when I found a patch of clear skin. He jumped and I paused, smile morphing into a devious smirk as I discovered a spot I'd hadn't found before. My attack was relentless, making Kanda moan.

"Unless you don't want to be walking for the next week, it's, ah, highly suggest that you, hmm, stop." He muttered, gripping my waist. I leaned away to grin at him before licking his lips.

"Go for a walk with me." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Then let me get up."

With a sigh I rolled off him, only to have him follow me as he attacked my own sensitive spot. I struggled, moaning and panting as he bit and kissed my neck.

"K-Kanda! I - AH! - thought we're -hnn - going for a - Mmm - walk?" I panted out between moans. He chuckled, the vibrations sending new waves of pleasure into my system. The all too abruptly he moved away and stood up, leaving me a puddle of relaxed immobile goo. After a minute I slowly sat up and pouted at him, finding him already dressed.

"That was cruel." I whined, crawling to the edge before hunting down my clothes.

"Tch. You liked it." he replied with a snort. I mumbled something that may have passed as a denial though we both knew that I did indeed like it.

When I was ready, we walked out and I locked the door behind us. Before he could walk away, I grabbed his hand. He blinked down at me and I just stared blankly back until he sighed and allowed the action. With a happy grin I let him tug me down the drive-way.

He usually didn't like it when I got too clingy and I always knew when to back off. It was how it was the first week, just us testing the waters and seeing how things worked out. I hadn't regretted breaking up with Lavi and almost immediately beginning with Kanda. Besides, Lavi was now living on the other side of town with Lenalee, having somehow survived Komui's sister-complex ways.

So it worked out for both of us. Part of me was broken over three years of being with his now gone; but the rest of me said good riddance and I've moved onto something better and more solid. And what made it better was finding the side of Kanda no one else ever saw, a gentleness that belonged to me alone. He didn't push himself on me, opting to let me start everything so he knew it was what I wanted. He learned quickly what signs and actions meant what, something it had take almost a month to do with Lavi.

All in all, I was happy and content.

.

.

.

.

It started raining on our way home. And I'm not talking like a light sprinkle here; I mean an all out down pour. I couldn't even see Kanda beside me and he wasn't even a foot away from me.

Even so I smiled the whole way as our walk turned into a mad dash back to my house. When we got there I couldn't help but laugh at the look of disdain on Kanda's face. He growled at me before tackling me to the wall, lips crushing mine.

Before I could blink my shirt was off, his following. He pulled at my legs and I wrapped them around his waist as he latched onto my neck. Tossing my head back, I looked to the side.

Lavi stood stunned in the hallway.

"L-Lavi?" I stuttered, blush filling my cheeks. Kanda froze and I saw him look at me from the corner of my eye. But I paid no attention, my own eyes locked with Lavi's.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, sliding to my feet. Kanda was reluctant to let me go, so I allowed him to keep his hands around me as we looked at the redhead.

"Well I did come to talk to you, but it seems your kind of busy. Yuu, what the hell?" Lavi yelled, looking from me to Kanda.

"'What the hell' what?" Kanda asked, his calm voice hiding a dangerous edge. Lavi glared at him before turning back to me, shock and betrayal in his eyes.

It pissed me off. He cheated on me, I broke up with him, I started dating again. What fucking right did he have to use that look.

I glared back at Lavi. "What do you want Lavi?"

"I said I wanted to talk to you. Preferably alone." He started walking toward us and Kanda reacted by moving between us.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours with all the tension in the air before Lavi looked away from where we stood.

"Do you mind?" He asked. "Your kind of blocking the way to the door."

We moved enough for him to get by, watching as he put his shoes on with laces untied before walking out into the rain.

With a weary sigh, I leaned against Kanda, who pulled me closer and kissed my forehead.

"Drink?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes please."

.

.

.

.

Did I ever mention how much I hated rumors?

"Your jealous. And worried."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are. And its over nothing too."

"I said I'm not!"

"But your actions say differently."

"I-"

"-have nothing to be concerned about. I don't care who said what, I'm not sneaking out to meet him."

Kanda gave me an uncertain look. Really, I couldn't blame him. I'd gotten to the point where I loved Lavi, in fact I still did. But I'm pretty sure I also loved Kanda. He was just over thinking things.

Leaning up, I placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Don't worry about it. I'm your and only yours." I whispered.

He sighed and nodded before giving me a full kiss, making me breathless.

"Come on. We have a piece to practice."

He nodded again and followed me as I lead the way to my office, which was where my piano was. Slipping his violin from his shoulder, he began to prep it while I set things up.

The music started with my piano; loud, resounding, a soft touch from a lover waking you up in the morning. Then came the violin; sorrowful yet enchanting, captivating like the fiery kisses we shared and at the same time calming and deep, mournful yet happy. Together our instruments hit highs and lows, twining and complimenting, soft and gentle with a building excitement.

We continued for almost an hour, practicing different songs, some with me singing, some without. I still couldn't get used to the idea of having to sing for someone other than Kanda. I'd never even sang for Lavi, any silence always filled with his chatter. Though that was something I could tell Kanda was secretly happy about.

When we were done, we just sat around the living room in a comfortable silence, the only sound being the tv on low.

With a contented sigh, I leaned against Kanda. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my head before stroking my hair. I hummed in response, almost purring as I burrowed into his neck. I draped a leg across him as I lazily traced his face and smiling at the sighs that escaped his lips every time my fingers glided over them.

I wanted to say it, I wanted to tell him how I felt. But I couldn't, I wasn't ready after how Lavi betrayed me. Kanda seemed to understand anyway as he played with my hair and kissed my head. I let my hands drift up and began massaging his scalp while kissing my favorite sensitive spot on his neck. My reward was a long, drawn out moan.

Slowly we both drifted off into a warm sleep, wrapped in each others arms.

.

.

.

.

"So I heard the recording went well."

I jumped, spilling some of my coffee on my hands. Hissing, I put it back on the cafe table and began wiping the scalding liquid with a napkin while I looked up at Lavi.

"What do you want?" I asked irritatedly with a glare. He frowned before sitting across from me despite my protests.

"Allen, take me back." He said it so abruptly and shamelessly, making me frown.

"What?"

"I said, take me back."

"I heard what you said, but why did you say it?"

"Because I still love you."

"That didn't stop you from cheating on me."

"I made a mistake, and I'm sorry. But I swear, it won't happen again."

"It never should have happened in the first place." I snapped. I looked down, just now realizing that I'd completely torn my napkin to shreds.

"Allen, what does Yuu have that I don't?"

I didn't have to think long on that one. "Loyalty for starters."

Lavi flinched at that. He reached forward and grabbed my hand.

I narrowed my eyes and tried to tug away.

"I broke up with Lenalee."

"You broke up with her? Or she with you?"

"I did, because it wasn't the same, she wasn't you."

"I really don't care Lavi. If you want to be friends, fine, that I'll do that. I'm not going to completely shove you out of my life just because we're not together."

A spark of hope appeared in his eye.

"But it won't ever be more than that. I'm happy with Kanda and won't give that up for you."

The spark died.

"Now if you'll be so kind as to let me go, I have someplace to be." This time when I pulled he released me. Standing, I gathered my belongings and left. He didn't call after me, nor did he follow - something I was grateful for. To be honest, if he asked again, I wasn't sure I'd be able to say no. I still loved him, probably always would, and hearing him say he loved me as well? Well, let's just say I was struggling to keep Kanda in mind. But I know I made the right choice by picking Kanda. We may have only been dating for a month and a half, but it more than outshone the three years I'd been with Lavi.

And like I had told him, I was happy and wasn't going to give it up for a relationship that was tainted by cheating and betrayal.

.

.

.

.

Speaking if cheating.

"Royal Straight Flush."

Groans were heard around the table as I showed my cards. Maybe now they'd learn to not challenge people just because they looked like easy targets.

With a grin I stood and bid the men good-day and left with my collection of earnings, silently chuckling the whole way to my car.

"Kanda! I'm home!" I called when I got back to my house. It was funny, we've been together for only four months, and for three and a half of them, Kanda had practically been living here unofficially.

Walking into the kitchen, I was greeted by a dozen roses, each in a different color. Tilting my head, I leaned in to smell them. The delicate scent was so fresh and alluring, I couldn't help but smile, even more so when strong arms encircled me from behind while the scent of spice and lotus overtook the delicate roses. I leaned back and raised my arm to wrap them around his neck.

"You like?" Kanda asked.

I nodded. "Very much so. But it's unlike you. What's the occasion?"

"What? I can't get my lover flowers?"

"You can get me whatever you want, it still doesn't change that it's out of character for you."

Kanda sighed, his breath drifting over my skin as his head came to rest upon on my shoulder, making me shiver.

"Why do you keep worrying over that? It's not going to happen." I said, a trace of anger in my voice. How many times have we been over this now?

"I thought you trusted me?"

"I do."

"Then why?"

"I-"

"Just because we started this during my time with Lavi doesn't mean I'm going to start cheating on you in turn."

"...Moyashi..."

"I don't care who told you whatever it was this time, I'm not going anywhere. Understood?"

Turning in his arms, I stared hard into his cobalt eyes. He sighed again and rested his forehead against mine, eyes closed as he nodded. My features softened.

"Good." I said.

We were silent a moment longer before curiosity got the best of me.

"What was the rumor this time?"

Kanda hesitated, a light pink beginning to dust his cheeks. "You talked to Lavi about getting back together and were going to leave me. Oh, and that you were sneaking out."

I couldn't help it. I smack him.

"You idiot!" I snapped. "You have got to be the lightest sleeper in the world, and you think that I'm sneaking out? How could you believe something so stupid?"

"I never said I believed it, Baka Moyashi." He snapped back. We glared at each other for almost five minutes before I snorted and he grinned as I fell into a puddle of snickers.

Smiling up at him, I tucked his left fringe behind his ear. "You really are an idiot."

"Like your one to talk."

"Shut up, BaKanda."

He kissed me harshly. "You know what to call me." He said once we broke for air. I panted and grinned at him.

"Baka Yuu. I love you."

"Yeah. I love you too, Allen."

.

.

.

.

My punch sent him flying into the wall. Shaking my hand slightly, I smirked at him as he picked himself of the floor.

"Yeah? Well rumor has it he's the one I left you for."

With that, I walked away from Lavi for the last time. I'd made my choice, it's time he accept it. The one I chose was currently sitting in his car outside the house, his dark eyes watching patiently for me to walk through the door and into his arms forever.

And that is exactly what I did.

"Hey, we brought the gift right?" I asked as I settled in the front seat.

Kanda nodded as he backed up and out of Lavi's drive-way. I reached over and settled a hand on his, a small smile on my face.

"What?" He asked, glancing at me then back at the road.

I shrugged. "Just thinking Lulu isn't the only one happy today."

Kanda grinned. "Yeah."

That night was the first I'd sung in front of my entire family. But really, I didn't mind...

...because as rumor had it, I couldn't be happier.

Review?


End file.
